Teen Titans Fan Fiction Wiki:Basic Character Creation Guide
Welcome! The purpose of this guide is to set forth a resource for both new and old TTFF editors as to enable them to create the best original characters. This guide will cover the basics of creating a character and the best practices when doing so. Infobox TTFF has a standard Infobox Template for characters, this Infobox is required, and will be enforced by Admins. The Character Infobox allows quick access to the character's key information, at the right we can observe the template. Vital Stadistics *'Aliases: '''Names that your character goes by that are not his/her/its hero/villain name. **Example - One of Batman's aliases is "The Dark Knight" *'Gender: ' The biological gender of your character. *'Species:' The biological specie of your character **Examples Include but are not limited to: Human, Metahuman, Magical Entity, Demon, Tamarean, Human-Machine Hybrid...etc. * Status: The description of your character's current being. ** Example: Alive, Dead, Banished, Unknown...etc. *'Alignment:' Your character's general moral and personal attitudes in life. **The following are the possible alignments: ***Lawful good ***Neutral good ***Chaotic good ***Lawful neutral ***Neutral ***Chaotic Neutral ***Lawful evil ***Neutral evil ***Chaotic evil. *'Likes': Your character's most favorite personal preferences. Such as foods, individual, places, activities...etc. *'Dislike': Your character's most hated personal preferences. Such as foods, individual, places, activities...etc. *'Place of Origin': The point of origin of your character. It may be a country, city, dimension, or planet. *'Residence': The location where your character resides currently. Relationships *'Relatives': Shep has a boyfriend * '''Allies:' Shep is a well mandered kind funny and smart dog * Enemies: Dog cacher * Affiliations: Shep is a dog so she has a dog life 'Powers & Abilities' *'Powers': super bark, lazer eyes(bule),hering 1000%,head butt,smell 900% *'Weaknesses:' ter Infobox To add a Image to the Infobox can be a difficult to new wikia users, TT FF thinking always on its editors will teach you how fast and easy is, so fear no more! Step 1 Upload your photo. Step 2 copy the name of the image. Step 3 Go to your character page and click "Edit this page", click on the Template of the Infobox (The one that looks like a green puzzle piece and click "edit". Step 4 Locate the value "Image", in the space below it paste the name of the image, you previously copied. Add two brackets at each side, it should look like this. [[]] What your character shouldn't be *Your character should not be a specie of God-like creature with unlimited control, over the most incredible power in the universe. This is called God-Modding, your character should be able to be "defeated", and have weaknesses. Also remember that is a DC show about a group of Teenage heroes, don't challenge this please. *Your character should not have any form a cursing or material way overpassing in DC standards. The Wikia is frecuented by minors, have that in mind when creating a character. *Your character shouldn't go agaisnt the show or other DC material. Your character cannot have killed Slade, your character couldn't be the first Teen Titan ever, your character couldn't be an adult member of the Teen Titans (maybe a honorary Titan or ally)...etc.